Please put my life on pause
by aliceandra
Summary: Bella has been through to much. She moves to her father's house in Forks Washington after her mother dies. When she meets a wierd family will they be able to help her with her struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish!**

**So this is my first fanfic and I'm not the best at writing or grammar/spelling. So sorry this might be horrible if you like my friend Alex you might run away screaming you head off from the horror of it... lol this is in Bella's point of view. It will have all the twilight characters in it.**

**Prologue**

I opened the door half expecting my grandma's voice from the kitchen, where she would be making a snack for me, to greet me. But of course it didn't this hadn't happened in almost a year, for eight months after last July it had come from the living room. See last July my grandmother fell. We though she had broken her hip but when the doctor called for a family meeting I had this felling in my stomach everything wasn't going to be alright. So I sat in the waiting room like a good girl. Soon my mother came out and told me she was going to be staying at the hospital that night. On the drive home I asked her what the doctor had said and she stared out the window then in a voice with no emotion told me that my grandma had cancer. After spending a week in the hospital my grandma was release to live at home, she couldn't walk or move much on her own, apparently she had this cancer for a few years and didn't know, they set up a hospital be in our living room where she spent the rest of her life. About eight months later I got an early release from school and when I entered the office I knew it wasn't anything good my mom was stand in the corner with puffy red eyes. I held my mother that night while she cried until she fell asleep, I was only 16 but in our relationship I was more the parent that she was. I love my mother very much but even before she left me to myself while she took care of my grandma I had been the more responsible one. My mom had left my father when I was two and moved from the small rainy town of Forks Washington to the big city of Phoenix Arizona. I loved it here; I don't remember much from Forks except it always rained the little I did was from the few years I went up there for the summer for two weeks.

So that leads me to where I am now. Every morning before I went to school I would go to my grandparent's house and make my grandpa's breakfast since he couldn't himself. Today when I unlocked the door he wasn't sitting in his normal chair so I went to his room figuring he had just slept in. I found him laying on his side so I lightly shook him." grandpa it's time to get up" I shook him again a little harder "come on you need to need to get you breakfast and take you pills your already late" I rolled him over on to his back. "GRANDPA!!' I yelled trying to get him to wake up. That's when I noticed that he wasn't breathing I checked his pulse and then realized that he was cooler than normal. I sat on his bed and put my head on his chest and cried until I couldn't' anymore. I just laid there in a daze until my mom found me like that... We had no funnel. My mom and I took my grandparents ashes and scattered them on the desert ground a few weeks after my grandfather had died. The March my junior year something happened that would change my life forever…

**So I hope you liked it I suck I know but I will get better I swear! I'm just figuring this out and stuff. Also this is just a prologue and I will start the real story in the first chapter with I will put up tomorrow. This is necessary for you to understand more in the actually story but is not part of it. This is Bella about a week before the first chapter of the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry I know these are annoying! ok os I know on my profile I promised to update almost everyday.. well I won't be updating this story till tomorrow or wednesday because I sadly broke my hand. I'm alittle off today and so thought it best to put off writing for another day or two also it's alittle hard to write and type... Sorry I'm really am! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving

**An: I'm so sorry and fell horrible for not updating! gosh I don't even have a good reason I guess I was lazy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Moving**

Beep Beep Beep... I rolled over and tried to smack my alarm clock, only to meet the floor. Thinking I must have fallen out of my bed I started to stand up. I looked around my room and then it hit me, I was moving today. I had shipped everything except for one suitcase. (which held my toiletries, two set of clothes, my ipod, my favorite book Wuthering Heights, money, and my plane tickets)Today I was flying to the small town of Forks Washington to live with my father. I had been sleeping on the floor of my neighbors living room for the past two days.

Once my alarm clock was shut off I headed to the bathroom to get ready. I had set the alarm an extra half hour so I could take a bath instead of a shower and relax. I turned on the water really hot and started to get undressed from the grey sweats I used for pj's. Stepping in carefully I sat down and relaxed into the water. After my bath I put on a dark green t-shirt and grayish blue jeans with some pink and silver running shoes. I pulled my hair up into a simple pony tail and brushed my teeth. I went back to my suite case and packed everything up. I made sure to leave out my black bag with my wallet, ipod, book, and tickets out before taking it out to my neighbors car. Once I had everything ready I headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. "I smell eggs and bacon" Nina, my neighbor, said walking down the stairs. I would kinda miss her when I moved she was always so helpful. I set her plate in front of her and sat reading while she ate "aren't you hungry?" she asked observing I hadn't made a plate for myself "I already ate before my bath" I lied truthfully I was to nervous to eat.

Once she was finished we got in the car and started for the airport. "are you sure you want to go I'm sure your father wouldn't mind you staying with me" Nina asked when we parked "I sure I don't want to be around all these memories plus I haven't seen my dad in years" I replied trying to reassure her I would be fine. You see about two weeks ago my mother was in a car crash after several hours in surgery she died. This really wasn't my year both my grandparents had died and now my mother. I moved in with Nina after I had cleaned out the house and shipped the stuff I wanted to keep to my dad and so now here I was headed to a plane to live with my father.

Nina and I said a tear filled good bye at the gate and I boarded my plane thankfully it wasn't assigned seating so I sat in the middle next to a couple of old women who fell asleep within a half hour of us taking off. I plopped in my ear buds and started listening to music. Once the plane landed and we got off the plane I sighed and went to meet my dad. He still looked the same as before maybe a little plumper but other wise unchanged. Our drive to Forks was quite except our small conversation. "so how was your plane ride?" my dad asked pulling me from my trance. "fine" I replied talking with my dad was always kinda awkward. " so I already in rolled you in school you'll start Monday and I managed to find you a car, the thing should run good it's isn't pretty or anything but it'll get you around town." my dad said turning off the highway at the exit to our house. "thanks"I sighed looking out the window thinking about how it was going to be living here with him. When my dad parked in the drive way I got out of the car and unloaded my once suite case. "that's the truck I got you" my dad said waving at a big red truck. earlier he had said something about "the thing" and immediately I named it that.

We walked into his house. "I got to go to work so I'll just leave you to settle in" my dad said walking back out the door. Upstairs my room still looked the same even the small cradle from when I was a baby. The only difference was the boxes that I had shipped. I sighed and headed out to the garage to get some tools to use to set up my furniture from my room in Phoenix and take down the baby cradle. First I took down my old cradle and stored in in the garage. Next I set up my old bed that the the one piece of furniture I hadn't put in storage until I had my own house. I hung up all my clothes and decided to wait to put away everything else and do it at night after I finished homework.

Once done I decided to call Charlie to see if he needed me to cook back in Arizona my mom didn't cook so I did it all . I grabbed the number from off the fridge door and called the number "Chief Swan" I heard after about four rings. "hey dad it's me Bella" I replied. "oh Bells what do you need?" my dad asked "I was wondering if you need me to cook dinner" I asked hopeful, I've always loved cooking and it some how helped sooth me. "ya that would be great I'm not that great a cook there's fish in the freezer if you want" my dad replied after a few moments."Thanks! Bye Ch-dad!" I quickly said "bye Bells" my dad said before hanging up. I ran up stair to get my ipod and speakers, being the klutz I am I tripped and landed flat on my face. Once back down and the music had been set up I grabbed the fish out of the freezer and started cooking it I decided to put bread crumbs and spices on the outside to make it more tasteful. I had charlies plate on the table and ready when he came home. I headed up stair claiming I was really tired and wanted to take a long shower before going to bed early so I wouldn't be to tired for starting school tomorrow, and that I had already eaten dinner, I still didn't feel like eating.

After my half hour long shower I changed into my grey sweats and got ready to go to sleep. I put aways my bag of toiletries, and grabbed my well used and abused copy of Wuthering Heights and read. After about an hour I was tired and so put away my book and turned off the lights I turned on my bed so I was facing my window and fell asleep.

* * *

**an: so I'm going for my once a month visit to my dad and I will write chapters 2 & 3 while I am there I will try to post them sunday night or monday. again sorry for not updating. Please review it's my first fan fic and I'm not sure if it's good or if I should continue... **


	4. An So sorry!

**Authors note! I'm soooooooooo sorry but my doctor said no typing for a wee because I'm messing up my recovery for my hand so I promise three chapters next week! I know you thinkng but your typing this actually my mom is and I doubt she want's to type all my chapters for me... Thanks for understanding!**

Plans for next chapter:

first day of school, meeting the cullens...

**Thanks you!**


	5. Very Important authors note

Iam sitting in the waiting room of the ICU. My grandfather had a horrible heartattack (arteries blocked 100) at 1 this morning. it's was very scary and I was sleeping over that my grandparent's house at the time. in august he had bone graphs in his back and so we've been worried that he might be paralized. I've been up since it happened I'll try to update tomorrow... I'm sorry!!


	6. Chapter 3real chapter!

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Once again I suck at editing and spelling sorry I hope to get a program on my computer with spell check soon! **

* * *

I woke up to the horrid beeping of my alarm clock once again. Charlie had already left for work before I had gotten up. I got ready in the small bathroom Charlie and I shared. After breakfest I walked out to my red truck. It's a 1984 chevy I doubt it would reach speeds over 55 mph but that was ok with me I never liked to speed being raised by a police chief and everything. The school wasn't difficult to find, it was just off the highway. Forks High School looked like a collection of matching houses, buitl with maroon- colored bricks. I parked in front of the first building, it had a sign over the door that read FRONT OFFICE. I climbed down from my truck and slowly walked into the small building. There was a large, red-haired women wearing glesses behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" the red-haired women asked looking up.

" I'm Isabella Swan" I replied. She dug through a pile of papers on her desk till she found whatever she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, a paper you need all your teachers to sign and a map of the school. That should be everything you need." She smiled at me and then went back to what ever she had been doing before I had gotten there.

My classes went alright I meet two students, Eric and Jessica. During lunch I sat with them and their friends It was there that I first saw them. They were sitting as far away as possible from me in the corner of the cafeteria. There were three boys and two girls they didn't look anythign alike. One of the three boys was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was teller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze hair. The girls were opposite. The tall one had a beautiful figure, the kind a swimsuit modle had, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her slef-esteem just by being in the same room. Her Hair was golded, gently waving to the middle of her back. The shorter one was picielike, thin to the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short, and pointing in every direction. Every one on them was chalky pale, paler than me, the albino. They also had very dark eyes and dark shadows under those eyes- purlish, bruiselike shadows, like they were all suffereing for a sleepless night. They were all inhumanly beautiful. The short pixielike one got up and dumped her tray still full of food and glided out the door. I asked the girl next to me, Jessica, who they were.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen, they all liver together with Dr Cullen and his wife, though I forget her name." She replied under her breath.

"They are very nice looking. " I responded.

"Yes!" my neighboor replied with a giggle. " They're all together though- Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice I mean. And they live together"

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related... " I asked

"Oh, they're not. Dr Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They;re all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children"

"They look a little old for foster children"

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that"

" That's really nice for themt o take car of all those kids liek that, When theyire so young and everything"

"I guess so, I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though" Jessica admitted.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I surely would have noticed them on one of my summer here.

"No, they just moved down from somewhere in Alaska, two years ago."

"Who's the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked peeking at him from the corner of my eye.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeouse, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesnt date, apparently non of the girls here are good looking enough for him" she snuffed I wondered when he's turned her down. The rest of lunch went by quickly. I walkd to Biology II with Angela. She was shy too. When we entered the classroom I noticed that the only table that wasn't filled was next to the center asisle, I reconginized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair sitting next to that single open seat.

**Sorry it's short I know but I just wanted to get another chapter out. To let you know I'm still writing. We had another little scare with my grandpa he was having chest pains last night but other than that he seems to be getting better. Please review! **


	7. Important Authors note! please read

**Important Authors note!!!!! Please read!**

**Ok so I won't be able to update any stories besides New Year's eve because my dads house and barn caught fire and burned to the ground. My notebook with all my stories was in our house at the time. I had been at my mothers and just got back. Everyone made it out of the house alive, my youngest step brother was the only one at home at the time. However we lost two of our dogs, and all our live stock that was in the barn. But of a brighter note we still have a garage! So sorry but the rest of sweet release was in that notebook. New Year's eve will be updated sooner than the rest because it's in my head. **

**Also my schools roof caved in so I don't have school for another week... until they can get the old school cleaned out(they were using it for storage) and we'll be in there until the normal high school is fixed.. haha**

**~Alice**


End file.
